Revenge
by KassandraCullen
Summary: Edward torched Bella in grde5.she moved.Alice aka:Mary and Rosalie aka:Lee and Bella aka:Izzy decide to get revenge on him after moving back to forks during junior year. all human. 'Edward the player' genre
1. Intro

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**(Author's Note)**

________________________________________________________________________

5th Grade…

_Edward Cullen. Why did he choose me? I haven't even said anything except for: "Hi, I'm Isabella, but I like to be called Bella, what's your name?" An he chose me for his target?! Totally unfair!_

Unfortunately for me, I am not at all brave.

So, I don't say a thing to him, and avoid him at all costs. Stupid jerk. **(You have to remember, she's 10, so no GOOD names are in her vocabulary yet…)**

"Thank you so much for letting me go live with mom in Phoenix! I promise to stop by at least every summer! And, dad, can you please not tell anyone where or why I'm going?"

"Of course Bells, after what happened, I won't speak a word."

"Thanks, dad."

"Now go! You don't want to miss your plane! Love you! And, Bells, try to at least have SOME fun, okay?"

"Okay dad. Thanks again. I love you! Bye!"

After I boarded the plane, today's events kept replaying over and over again in my head.

_Memory of today:_

_Edward ever-so-slowly walked up to my in class today. It was an indoor-recess, and I chose to sit at my desk and do tonight's homework so I'd have none to do after school today._

_At first I didn't even notice him, but then he made a slight mistake. He grabbed my book._

_I looked up._

_I glared._

_He didn't notice. His nose was in my book, his grubby hands all over the new paper-back cover._

_That was the last straw. I'd put up with everything he threw at me, but this was just too much. We had boundaries for our little war. His was his hair; mine was my books._

_He NEVER took my boundaries seriously. And I was through with it._

_I slammed my pencil down, stood up, and he had a look of genuine fear on his face for a split second when he lifted his eyes off my book._

_"Okay, Edward. Give me my book back, and I will end this war, right her, right now. But if you don't, I will personally make your life hell. Your choice."_

_"Oooh, I'm sooo scared!"_

_"Alice! I need your help with your parent's child!" She doesn't like to refer to him as 'her step-brother'. She hated him just as much as I did. ESPECIALLY after his dad married her mom. She refused to turn her last name from 'Brandon' to 'Cullen'._

_"What did he do THIS time?!"_

_"HE. HAS. MY. NEW. COPY. OF. INKSPELL."_

_"Oooooh, my dearest sibling. BIG mistake there."_

_"Oh yes, get the PIXE to help you."_

_"ROSE!"_

_"WHAT?! I'M IN THE ZONE HERE!" she replied. She was a flirt._

_"ITS. ABOUT EDWARD." She was there in a split second._

_"Oh, yeah. Because the THORN is much better help than the pixie."_

_He then proceeded to tear my book apart. Page by page._

_I punched him._

_I thought that ended it. But NOOOOOO! The world HAS to be against me!_

_So, at lunch, he decided to get Tanya (his girlfriend) to pour maple syrup on my head. He then got his fan club (which consisted of Tanya's sisters) to put confetti in my hair, take several pictures, and put them on the internet._

_It couldn't POSSIBLY get worse._

_But, nope. It could._

_He then decided that I needed public humiliation on the school's PA, for those who didn't see the website. He also added a 'little extra fact about Isabella Swan'. _**(I'll spare you the details, pretty much what happens is he announces that Bella is a whore, then gives out her cell number telling them to tell their older friends and parents about her 'services'.)**

_Fortunately, I didn't have a cell phone, so I didn't have to explain to my dad all this, because, him being police chief and all, he answered the phone most of the 39 (yes, I had counted) times I got a call about that._

I will never forgive him. EVER.

**(PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	2. fights, and kisses, and audtions, oh my!

As Alice, Rose and I got off the plane; Charlie came up to us and asked how our flight went. We said it went great. He asked what was great about it. We told him Rose and Alice had faced pretty much the same thing with Edward a year after I moved. They then had gone to Phoenix to be with me and let us all wallow in pity. But we got a great idea on the plane; to get revenge. We told him this. He grew suspicious and his smile disappeared.

"As long as you do nothing illegal, I'm fine with it. Tell me how I can help."

"Okay dad. Um, we need you to over-look one teeny-tiny law."

"That possibility is circumstantial." Was his reply.

"The law we need over-looked is having a weapon on school property. We nee-"

"Just what do you plan on doing, young lady?!"

"I was getting to that. It will be a FAKE knife. I just need to show him not to mess with us. We all have changed physically over the years, obviously, so he won't recognize us."

"Um, I guess it would be okay, as long as you can guarantee that no one will get hurt, I suppose I could do that. Alright! Anything else I can do?"

"Nope! That's good! Thanks dad!"

"Oh, Bells, I-" He started.

"Dad, you need to call me Izzy, and Alice needs to be called Mary, and Rose needs to be called Lee in order for this to work, okay?"

"Okay. As I was saying, I got you a car…"

"You did WHAT?! OMG DAD YOU ARE SO AWESOME!!!" I hugged him.

After the long car ride with Alice – wait, ah! Mary sat in the front of the cruiser, so Ro-Lee and I sat in the back, behind the bars.

It was hilarious. We passed by Edward's house, and he saw me and Lee in the back, looking bored and we had our hands in our laps. I guess from the outside it would look like we really got arrested. His seeing this could be in useful in our plan.

It is our cover that Bella was our friend back in Phoenix, and we were forced to move in with her dad, who was like a second - or third - father to us, because our parents died, and she stayed behind, because of Edward.

We decided that this would be very fun.

When we got to the house, Lee, Mary and I went up to my old room. **(In my story, Charlie and Bella/Izzy are slightly richer than in the books, so her room is bigger, and her car is just as nice – if not, nicer – than Edward's, who has no siblings, by the way. Jasper Whitlock and Emmet McCarty are his best friends. (Oh! That reminds me! Rose/Lee's last name is Hale and Alice/Mary's is Brandon).)**

_Hmmm, it's all pink. We'll have to paint it red to keep up appearances…_

"This room is all pink. We'll have to paint it red or something to keep up appearances…" Lee commented.

"That's what I was just thinking, word-for-word, almost." I said.

They pulled out their beds **(when they were younger, they had slumber parties frequently, every night, but alternating between houses, so, there were 3 beds in each of their room's)** and grabbed some of their pajamas from their closets.

"Let's hit the hay, girls. We got a big day tomorrow." Mary said.

"You can say that again." Lee said.

"Let's hit the hay, girls. We got a big day tomorrow." Mary repeated.

"I didn't mean it literally…" Lee muttered.

"I know. I just thought we should lighten up a bit. I mean, we commence phase 1 of our revenge plan tomorrow."

"Defiantly." I agreed.

"All this talk of how much we need to sleep and you two aren't even in your PJ's yet!" Lee exclaimed.

So we all got into our pajamas and under the covers and went to bed.

**(The Next Morning…)**

"Wake up, my peeps! We got a big day today! We all took showers last night, so all we got left is makeup and clothes! Get up! Get up! Get up!!!!" Mary pushed me out of my warm bed onto the cold wooden floor.

I started muttering incoherent things about her mysterious death in her sleep or dying my hair green and wearing nothing but purple make up and orange clothes for a year.

Before I knew it, we were in my car, a blood red I-don't-know-what-the-heck- the-model-was-but-it-had-suicide-doors car that Charlie got me.

Mental note: Thank Charlie at least one hundred times when he gets home from his fishing trip this weekend **(the girls are starting school on a Monday)**.

When we got to the school, literally all eyes were on us.

All three of us got out simultaneously, and that attracted even MORE attention to us.

We ignored them all.

The silver Volvo Edward was in yesterday was3 parking spots down.

"Hey, guys, I see Edward's car, but I don't see Edward or his goons anywhere." I said.

"Yeah, I don't even see his fan girls." Lee commented.

We went to the registration office and got our schedules. We were in all each others classes, except one. I was in 4th period biology, and they had advanced math then. I didn't think much of it.

"Come, on, let's go to the lunch-room, we'll hang out there till the bell rings."

We all walked side by side.

"Hey, Izzy. I think I found Edward, his goons, AND his fan girls." Lee pointed to them.

"I think it's time for phase one, don't you?" They nodded in agreement.

We knew he would be the school player.

He knew we were new to the school.

We didn't even glance his way. We walked to the other end of the lunch room and sat down, and started talking about random stuff. Ignoring him, and only talking when necessary was phase 1.

"Yeah, I know. They are totally freaky. If penguins weren't endangered, I'd put out a BOLO on them all. Hey, Izzy. Here comes mister popular in all his 'shiny glory'. The self absorbed egotistic bast-" Lee stated.

"Why, hello there, girls. And how are you on this fine day?" Edward asked us. I noticed it was aimed at me in particular.

I glanced his way briefly, surveying him. He probably thought I was checking him out or something. I totally agree with Lee's name for him.

I turned my head back towards my friends and we went back to the scary-penguin fake conversation. I don't think any of us even found penguins scary.

"You'd rather talk about how scary penguins are then talk to m-" Edward started

I stood up, the same way I did in 5th grade, to face him. I put on a look of anger and annoyance. I noticed the whole room was listening to our conversation. I ignored them.

"I'd rather compete in a triathlon in stilettos than talk to you. I'd rather go cliff diving into a rapid river than talk to you. I'd rather walk down a deserted alley in Port Angeles at 2 am than talk to you." – Lee and Mary both knew these were things I had in fact already done. – "Do you see where this conversation is going, Mr. Player of the school? Lee, Mary, I'll see you first period. If you need me, you know where to find me." And with that I walked off toward the library. All the kids in the lunchroom stared at me in disbelief. I heard my name after I had exited.

I turned around and snorted. That bastard actually had the guts to follow me.

"Excuse me, but did I give you permission to call me by my nick-name? No. I didn't. Once you find out my actual first name, then you can address me without me killing or harming you. Consider that a fair warning." And I walked off again, leaving him, and the small-ish crowd that followed him, once again stunned.

"Okay, that's it. You can AT LEAST tell me your first name!" He stomped up to me, now mad at my rejecting him. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. I dropped my books on purpose. This was also part of the plan.

"If you do not remove your hand from my body right this second, I will. And your wrist will not be a pleasant sight when I'm done with it."

"Yeah and how would you manage that?"

"I DID give you a fair warning." And I whipped out my fake – just for Charlie, I left the REAL one concealed – dagger. He grabbed it out of my hand.

He snorted

"Fake. I knew it."

"No, that one was for Charlie's sake." – I pulled out my REAL dagger and cut his wrist, not enough to leave permanent damage or even a scar, but enough to make him bleed. – "I told you not to mess with me. Now, the bleeding should stop in about 10 seconds, no need for bandages, there won't be a scar or anything. So, if you'll excuse me…"

Emmett and Jasper, his goons, stepped out in front of me.

"Oh, come ON! I just got the blade sharpened…" I muttered, but just loud enough to hear it. The didn't budge.

"I need to get to the library. Now, please move." I said as politely as I could manage. Where were Lee and Mary when you need them?

"Sorry, but I can't let you go. You hurt Edward." Jasper stated.

"Oh, so THAT'S his name, I was just going to stick with 'self-centered-egotistic-bastard'." Jasper went over to Edward to get his fan girls away so he could go to the nurse.

"Sorry, can't move from this spot." Emmett replied.

"Oh, so the mighty goon Emmett has fallen to the mighty sidewalk guard. How scary." I said. Then it hit me. I just called him Emmett and I wasn't supposed to know his name.

He didn't notice.

THANK YOU GOD, I screamed in my head, THAT HE IS THE IDIOTIC ONE!!!

Too late, he caught on.

"Hey, how did you know my name?" Edward chose THAT moment to walk up with Jasper.

I mentally scorned myself. I think the notice my mental scorning.

"Um, do I want to know what's wrong with her?" Jasper whispered to Emmett. Then a great idea struck me.

"How could I not? Those freaking annoying girls in hallway won't stop talking about the 'hottest guys in school'." That's when I noticed that Mary and Lee were spying on me. Too shy Lee to face her crush Emmet, and not-knowing-what-to-say Mary too afraid to speak with Jasper.

I glared at them. They caught on and scooted out of there.

"Crushes…" I mumbled under my breath. I think the boys heard.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Emmett asked truly curious.

I was about to rat out the girls' crushes to them, but Lee turned the corner holding 'Ink Death', the book I so desperately wanted. I got the point. They knew what I was going to do, so they decided to bribe me. Stupid seemingly-psychic pixie.

"If only you knew…" I said that loud enough for them to hear.

That's when I saw it. My chance to give Edward a warning. **(The girls all made promise to warn their preys before the attacks. It made it more fun to watch them squirm.)** The school talent show. In 3 days. I already had a song picked out.

The warning bell brought me back to reality.

My girls decided then to make their entrance.

"Hey." Lee said.

"Hey. OMG! YOU GOT ME THE BOOK! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" of course I had already seen it, but I am a great actress, so are Mary and Lee, we have to be.

"Do you love us enough to enter the school talent show?" Mary asked.

"Actually, I was thinking I could use that for a warning." They got the hidden meaning.

We stopped with the girl hug and walked off to our first period class, English.

"So, what song shall be your warning this time? Remember, this is the ultimate revenge, so it has to be the ultimate warning!" Mary stated.

"I was thinking, oh, I don't know…'My Lullaby' from the Lion King 2." We all loved that movie.

Both of their faces started to beam.

"Just because we know the words already doesn't mean we don't have to practice. But, let's talk voices later. What should we WEAR?" Mary started.

"Well, I think Lee and I trust you enough with fashion. And, besides, knowing me, I'd sew my fingers together if we made them ourselves, or fall down an escalator if we buy them."

"As funny as that is, it probably would happen." Lee pointed out.

"We already knew that, Lee. But did you have point it out?"

We all looked at each other and laughed. They entered the class room, but I tripped.

I immediately felt two arms around me.

"Thanks, I guess-" – I looked at my savior –"oh, it's you. Please let me go now? As much as I appreciate not falling on my ass, now I don't have an excuse to get out of gym fifth period." He smiled victoriously.

"Um, why are you smiling like that?" he took my schedule out of my hand and leaned against the wall, annoyed.

He gave me my schedule back and walked into the classroom. I entered too. He was smirking, sitting at a corner desk. I realized that the seat next to him was the only one open.

I scorned my so called 'friends'. They just shrugged and smirked at me.

"Pay back's a bitch…" I whispered in Lee's ear. She immediately stopped smirking; obviously remembering her blue hair last time she did something to me, but what she had done was much worse than this, so this payback wouldn't be TOO bad...

I sat next to him without a word. That's when I looked at my schedule.

One it, there were two note; one said: classes highlighted in blue, you're stuck with me, and are going to be my partner for assignments in biology, at least. The other read: 206-434-6517**(DON'T' TRY CALLING THIS NUMBER!!!)**. I knew it was his number. I pulled out my phone and added it to my phone book. He smiled triumphantly, until I gave his number a name; annoying butt munch. He was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh.

The bell rang. The teacher wasn't there yet, so I texted him:

**(**_Bella/Izzy_; Edward**)**

_U just don't give up, do u?_

Not until I hit my target

_Good luck (ncase u cant tell, im b-in sarcastic)_

Whats that supposed to mean?

_It mean; I pity the poor girl whos ur target (im guessing the poor girl is me), and if it is me, im not giving in to you any time soon_

Mrs. Herda in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3

After that, we were each handed a winter reading sheet. I smiled at the books; Wuthering Heights; Rome and Juliet; Hamlet; Pride and Prejudice; Sense and Sensibility. I had read them all, and all of them but Hamlet were some of my favorites.

Then I read the presentation part, one in particular caught my eye; a skit.

A skit takes a lot of work, and no one in this slacker class would choose if willingly. But performing a skit would be fun.

"Very well, girls pick a book, boys pick a presentation choice, but be warned, you choose one you are willing to actually DO. I shall pair you up in 1 minute, you have until then to make a decision." And then she sat down at her desk.

I chose the one on the list I had read the least; Romeo and Juliet, knowing that no one I got paired with would want to do a skit. And, even if they did, I could easily avoid kissing these disgusting boys.

"Alright, your time is up. The pairs will obviously be boy-girl. Mary will be with, Jasper. Jessica with Mike, Lee with Emmett, I pity you, Lee, but the computer chose it, not me." I pretty much tuned her out and put in my iPod, I was listening to Addicted by Simple Plan with one earphone in when she said; "and last, but certainly not least, out two most advanced students" – I grew wary when most people looked our was. Lee and Mary were trying to stifle laughter. Then it hit me, like a semi-truck hitting a rabbit **(I know, sad analogy, but, that's how she sees it) **– "Izzy will be paired with Edward."

Then, all at once, Mrs. Herda's smile grew wider, Edward started smirking, all the girls started glaring, I felt sick to my stomach, and Lee, Mary and all the boys in the room burst out laughing. They had obviously seen or heard of the little fight that took place this morning between us.

"It's not FUNNY!" I screamed. Mrs. Herda's smile dropped, Edward's smirk grew wider, everyone stopped laughing, and I grabbed my bag and stormed out the door.

After I left, I heard Mrs. Herda shout a "Mary and Lee, you will sit down right this minute or you will be banished from all extra curricular activities, and get ant Otto-F!!!" Then I heard the door open, then close quietly.

I grabbed my book from my locker and headed to the library. The librarian, Ms. Fox, knew me. I would come down here and spend endless hours in here every summer, so she knew who I was. She was my best friend besides Jacob, Alice/Mary and Lee/Rose.

"Oh, hello there, Bella."

"Please, it's Izzy now."

"Why the sudden change?"

"Remember the day of the PA incident at the elementary school?"

"Yes. Terrible day."

"Well, I came back here to get revenge on the jerk that did that to me, and he's my partner in every one of my classes except gym! Which I still have with him!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey."

"It's okay. Do you mind if I make a call to Jacob."

"In the back please, I don't wish to loose this job just yet."

"Thank you, Miss Fox."

"No problem."

When I got to the server room, I dialed Jakes number.

"Yellow?"

"Hi, Jake, it's Bella, but, I need to be called Izzy if I am to get revenge on Edward Cullen."

"I'm not too sure I want to know."

"Oh, you don't. I just needed to hear a friendly voice."

"What about Alice o-"

"Alice is now Mary, and Rose is now Lee."

"Okaaaaaaaaay… as I was saying, what about them, aren't they you're friends?"

"Yeah, but they're in the class I'm skipping to talk to you, and, they're the ones who forced me to sit with him. Apparently, I'm supposed to 'call a truce' then do the payback anonymously."

"Uh, huh. Hey, um, how did you know I was skipping today?"

"I didn't, I just knew you always would find a way out of class if I had the urgency to call you during school hours" – I started to exit the room- "and, besides, I always enjoy taking the time to have a nice conversation with my personal sun, even if he IS a year or two younger than me."

"Aw, Bel- I mean, uh, Izzy, you're too sweet."

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye." And I hung up.

"You personal sun, huh?" I knew that voice any where. It was Edward.

"Yeah, whatsittoya (**Whats it to ya)**?"

"Just curious, is all. What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"If only you knew…" I muttered, but I think he heard.

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, can't and won't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll find out after I sing my song at the talent show."

"No, I think I'll find out today."

"Huh?"

"I'm one of the people who gets to decide if you get to participate or not."

"You suck."

"I know, see you at 5:00! Oh, bye the way, we're doing a skit of whatever book you chose, and Mrs. Herda said something like 'act 2 scene 2' or something and your friends burst out laughing. Care to explain that part too?"

I was suddenly in front of him pushing his chest to keep him from moving any further towards the door.

"Choose a different way to present."

"Can't, I already turned in both our reading and presentation packets to Mrs. Herda. By the way, what book did you chose?"

"We have to change this. Now. And, you honestly didn't look at my packet?"

"No, I was too busy hurrying to turn them in to see if you were having a mental break-down or something. Most girls would kill to be my partner. But I'm glad I got you for a partner" – I stared at him in disbelief – "you actually pay attention, and have read at least half, if not more, of those books, as have I, and, you're the only girl who can keep up with doing a skit instead of a boring presentation AND not drool over me. That's why I'm glad you're my partner. Now, what book did you choose?"

"The one I've read least on that list."

"I'm not a mind reader, which is why you'll have to tell me which book you chose."

"Romeo and Juliet."

"WHAT?! We have to do the damn BALCONY SCENE?!"

"You've actually read Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yes, I HAVE…..I HATE Mrs. Herda so goddamn much right now…" He murmured.

"I'm with you there."

"I don't mind kissing you-"

"Again, self-centered-egotistic-bastard."

"But not in front in 27 other kids."

"Well, at least you have a SEMI-DECENT mind…" I mumbled in his general direction. We walked back to class, and we were apparently supposed to be discussing our assignments.

I grabbed Mary and Lee's arms and dragged them away form a very shocked Jasper and Emmett.

I slapped them, Edward, Emmett and Jasper watching, confused. Edward and I had agreed not to speak of this, and Mrs. Herda settled with this compromise to keep this a secret until presentation day.

"Why do you feel the need to laugh at my expense?! I never laughed at you when tragedy struck you guys!" Well over half the class was watching us now.

"Hey! I don't think it's such a tragedy! That's a very critical strike to my ego." Edward put on a fake-hurt-yet-still-pouting face.

"Oh, your ego needs to be deflated anyways."

The bell rang, we got dismissed, and Edward was called to the office.

"See you at 5:00!" He shouted over the noise. I just glared and disapprovingly shook my head.

"Um, what's at 5:00?" Mary asked.

"Wow. Being around Jasper did a mental toll on her." I commented. Lee nodded in agreement.

"It's the talent show audition."

"She started jumping up and down squealing.

**(5:12, Forks High Auditorium):**

"Next!" Edward shouted.

"Okay girls, that's us." Mary said.

We all got in our positions. I would be singing Zira's part, Mary would be singing Vitani's part, and Lee would sing Nuka's part.

"We'll be singing My Lullaby from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride." I announced us.

ME:  
Sleep, my little Kovu  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a king  
Good night, my little prince.  
Tomorrow, your training intensifies.

I've been exiled, persucuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner kitty  
And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Simba's dying gasp  
His daughter squealing in my grasp  
His lionesses' mournful cry  
That's my lullaby

Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is, I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live

LEE:  
So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree

ME:  
Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me

The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby

Scar is gone... but Zira's still around  
To love this little lad  
Till he learns to be a killer  
With a lust for being bad!

LEE:  
Sleep, ya little termite!  
Uh-- I mean, precious little thing!

MARY:  
One day when you're big and strong

ME:  
You will be a king!

The pounding of the drums of war  
The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar

LEE:  
The joy of vengeance

MARY:  
Testify!

ME:  
I can hear the cheering

LEE and MARY:  
Kovu! What a guy!

ME:  
Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby!

**(5:49, after all the tryouts ended…):**

"So, mister perfect. How'd we do?"

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow just like everyone else."

"What if I agree to skit rehearsals with no complaints for a week?"

"Seriously?" I nodded.

"Yes, you made it."

"Yay!!!" I started squealing like Mary.

"Wow Izzy, I've never seen you act so girly."

"Uh, Thanks?" he laughed.

"Emmett and Jasper are coming over today, right now, actually. Do you, Lee and Mary want to come too? We should get to know each other if we're going to be stuck together."

"Fine. But I'm driving my car."

"Sure. Sure."


	3. Truth Comes Out Anyways, Right?

Okay, so after I got to Edward's house, with some fake much needed directions **(Remember, Mary's mom is married to Edward's dad, and Esme (Mary's mom) thinks they are all still living at Bella's with Rene and Phil, so Izzy and Lee know where Edward (and Mary, well, Mary used to) live.)**, he was waiting in the parking lot.

"You guys wait here, I have to go talk to him alone, okay?" I told/asked the girls.

"Sure." They said, looking smug._ Bitches…_ I thought to myself. I got out of the car, and walked up to Edward.

"Okay, so… are Jasper and Emmett here yet?"

"Yeah, they're talking to my step mom right now." _Alright Izzy, now's the time for your great acting skills, better kick it into high gear._

"Oooh! Can I meet her too?" I knew he was a total sucker for a teenage girl's child-like voice.

He gave me a look of confusion.

"Um, sure?" I walked back to the car.

"Okay, I'm going in. count to 60, then come in yourselves, okay?" they both nodded.

He looked at me.

"Why aren't they coming?"

"Something about make-up. Incase you haven't noticed, I'm the least girly of the group." I replied coolly.

"Uh, okay…" he led us up the steps. _42 more seconds to talk to Esme…_

"Um, Esme? Could you come here a moment, please?" he called, toward the kitchen.

Ah. How I've missed he home-made cookies every Monday after school.

"Yes Edward, dear. What is it?" she stepped out into the living room, while taking her oven mitts off. "Oh, my." I put my finger to my lips and mouthed an "I'll explain in a minute" to her.

"Esme, this is Izzy. Izzy, Esme." He motioned to us with his hands.

"Oh, nice to meet you, _Izzy_. Could you help me in the kitchen a minute?" she asked, after realizing what was going on.

"I'd love to."

"Wow. Lady Capulet should have just asked for Juliet's help in the kitchen to keep her and Romeo apart." Edward added smugly. I glared.

Once we were in the kitchen, Lee and Mary went and sat down in the living room with Jasper and Emmet and Edward, and started on their winter reading presentations.

"Alright, what are you Alice and Rose up to?" she asked a little too loud. I heard footsteps.

"Damn it, Esme, act like your on the phone with me while I'm still in Phoenix? Please?" I asked, desperate. She took the phone.

I left the room, just to hide in the hallway. Lee and Mary got the clue; this was a major risk for a crisis. They immediately started to distract (*coughactsluttycough*) their partners.

I started to whisper into the phone, still watching what was going on in the kitchen. Edward had walked in when he heard my name.

"Esme, I'll explain in a minute, just act –"

"Young lady! I asked what you were up to! You will tell me right this minute or you will put your mother on so SHE can explain it to me! Your choice, Isabella!" she started shouting. I got it; it was all part of the plan. Esme was a GREAT actress.

"Esme, can I please speak to Bella?" Edward asked in his sweet voice.

"Yes, you can." She said, acting defeated. She came over to me and started asking questions. I shushed her and pointed to the phone.

"Why, hello, there, Bella. You've managed to stay away until you're junior year, so far. You make a very good coward. I bet you would make a good sub." **(A/N: when he says sub, he IS referring to the sexual way of using it, as in 'dom-and-sub'- he makes a lot of those kinds of comments to her)**

"Why do you feel the need to insult me with sexual comments like that?"

"Well, it IS fun, and I haven't gotten any in a while a-"

"Yeah, like 17 years to be exact…" I muttered, not directly into the phone, but he heard me nonetheless.

"Listen to me, Isabella Swan, I HAVE had sex before, and you WILL lo-"

I couldn't help it; I laughed.

"Don't you DARE lie to me, Edward Cullen? I know you're still a virgin."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?"

"Edward, virgins have the dirtiest minds, well not mine, but, whatever, and you wouldn't be COMMENTING on having sex if you weren't a virgin, you would be out having MORE sex with some random hook-up of yours for the night." I stated, mater-of-factly.

"Are you SURE you're not here in Forks again?" he asked, looking at the phone with genuine curiosity.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You know the answer, though."

"Yes, I do know the answer. You're sitting at home right now, aren't you?"

"Oh, you couldn't be more wrong. I'm at one of my enemy's house."

"Good for you. You made a new enemy."

"Oh, they could never compare to you."

"That's what she said."

"You HAD to say that?"

"Yeas, I did."

"I'm hanging up now."

"WAIT! BELLA! NO! I-I just wanted to apologize for Tanya's behavior, and mine. She decided that since I had broken up with her, my crush needed to suffer." Once he had let that slip, you could instantly tell he didn't want me to know that.

"Oh, so I was your CRUSH… now the torture seems worth it." I added, my voice was dripping with venom and sarcasm. Once I looked at him through the window, I immediately regretted saying that. He looked- he looked… _broken_. Like he had died. He didn't speak.

"Ed-Edward? Are you alright? You look-sound, sound, upset? Are you okay?"

"Sheesh, Bella, you sure as hell are hard to play a joke on." He said, but he still looked broken.

"I have to go now, tell Izzy, Esme, Mary and Lee I say hi. Bye." I hung up and counted to 25, then entered the kitchen. He looked even more broken. Esme had told me to go talk to her in her room right after I got off the phone.

_Esme, PLEASE understand…_

"Great, Edward. Just great. Now she hates you even MORE. If that's even _possible_. Well, at least her hating you is better than her ignoring you. God knows you don't want to have to go through THAT again…" he started muttering. Still looking broken, he grabbed a cookie and started eating it.

I couldn't hold back anymore.

I grabbed a pen and some paper from the computer desk and wrote a quick note: _I admit defeat; I fell for the enemy, the TARGET, at that… Alice, Rose, feel free to complete this if you want, but god knows you guys love Emmett and Jasper, just give in. Tanya did that __**all**__ WITHOUT his permission, because I was his crush, and he dumped her to make a move on me, and you were my best friends… I give up on vengeance, but we are keeping our Lee/Mary/Izzy identities._

_-Lot's o luv, your Izzy B._

I slowly and quietly approached him. I locked in an embrace. He looked like he was completely oblivious to my presence.

"It's okay… she loves you too, I would know." He grabbed my English book, just for something to hold onto. "Now, get up! Go get a girl or something! And give me my book back, darn it!" I tried pulling him up off the chair, he wouldn't budge.

So I just sat back down, and held him tighter.

Edward POV:

I just told him I liked her, at least I didn't tell her how I REALLY felt, that **I love her**. And she made fun of me.

"Great, Edward. Just great. Now she hates you even MORE. If that's even _possible_. Well, at least her hating you is better than her ignoring you. God knows you don't want to have to go through THAT again…" I grabbed a cookie and started eating it. I heard a desk drawer open and close, but I tuned it out.

I sat there for hours – or maybe it was seconds, I don't know.

Then Izzy pulled me into a hug. "It's okay… she loves you too, I would know." I realized that I had grabbed her English book for something to hold onto. "Now, get up! Go get a girl or something! And give me my book back, darn it!" she said in a joking tone.

And then a memory of the 2nd grade came back to me:

_I was just called to the office, and told that my mom had died in a car accident._

_Bella came out of the nurse's office to see me crying. She didn't even ask me what was wrong, or even if she COULD hug me. She just pulled me into a hug and made me sit on the floor, leaning against her._

_She ran her hands through my hair, soothingly._ 'And that's how I've calmed myself down ever since.' I thought to myself.

_She muttered things like "it's going to be okay" and "don't worry, your dad loves you and will take care of you". She didn't leave until my dad came and picked me up, but I refused to get up and go away from Bella. Back then, I was just a regular bully to her, and she still cared._ That's when I fell in love with her. _I realized now that I was holding onto her book while she talked to my dad, just because it smelled like her._

"_Now, get up! Go get a girl or something! And give me my book back, darn it!" and she pulled me up, and gave me another hug._

"_If you ever want to talk, or anything, AT ALL, just ask, okay? I'll always be here." And she kissed my cheek, and said a goodbye, and walked back to Ms. Baker's class._

END FLASHBACK

I jumped.

It was then that I realized something: "She left the room while I talked to Bella; she knows things about Bella Rose and Alice didn't know; she's holding me like ONLY Bella ever did or even thought to.

This _**IS**_ Bella.

The Bella I've been so horrible to because I LOVE HER; the Bella who comforted a MONSTER because that's the kind of person she is; the Bella who came back as Izzy because I killed her soul; the Bella I made move to Phoenix and plot to kill or destroy Jasper Emmett and my life's.

The Bella I was in love with.

The strong, brave, beautiful, blushing girl that I had corrupted because I was afraid of rejection from; the only woman I TRULY ever loved."

Only then did I realize I had said this out loud.

"I. AM. SO. STUPID!"

"You got THAT right. I'm sorry." I stood up; she looked at her hands in her lap, blushing.

"That's the Bella I know and love." I murmured. "Well, almost." I pointed to the slightly slutty clothes she was wearing. She blushed a deeper red.

"You're so beautiful when you blush, Bella." I murmured, my lips were now dangerously close to hers.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I- can I kiss you?" I asked.

"Um, s-sure." She replied, looking a little flustered.

So I did. I kissed her. Our lips moved together perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

Bella/Izzy POV:

He kissed me!

I just sort of, melted into him. I didn't give a crap if the apocalypse was going on behind us; it would just make the kiss that much better.

We finally had to pull back to breath.

"That was…" I tried to find a word to describe it, but my brain couldn't manage to form a coherent thought.

"Incredible…" Edward murmured. He kissed me again.

"You know, I don't think I mind doing that balcony scene so much anymore." I muttered against his lips.

He nodded in response.

"Finally! You guys have known each other, what, 11 hours? And there was enough tension between you guys to make a convict suicidal." Jasper said, grabbing a soda from the fridge. "Hey, what's this?" he asked, reaching for the paper.

I quickly swiped it out of his grasp.

"Nothing!" and I started to rip it in half. Then Emmett walked in.

"What's up, peoples?" Emmett asked, also grabbing a soda.

"Izzy's hiding a secret note between her and her new boyfriend, and she won't share it." Jasper added.

"Oooooh let me get a look-see! 'TARGET, at that… Alice, Rose, fell free to guys love Emmett and Jasper, just give in. because I was his crush, and he dumped best friends… I give up on vengeance, but -lots o luv, your Izzy B.'. Wow, what a stupid note. Makes no sense what so ever. Later peoples!" he said, and then walked out. Jasper followed suit.

Edward and I broke out into laugher.

"Okay, we can date, if you want to, but they can't know you know, okay?"

"I'll take what I can get. And, alright, all Izzy, no Bella. And, was that note an explanation to Alice or, Mary and Rose, or Lee?" he questioned.

"Yes, and; Yes." I replied.


	4. Sorry! Please don't kill me?

**Okay, if you're reading this, you are REALLY going to hate me.**

**I am putting this story up for adoption. I have never had a plotline for this story, except for the beginning. My writing starts out with an idea I usually get mid-school, and I make a beginning for the chapter, then I break it in half, and write 2-4 different possible endings for each chapter (and it's not usually on purpose, there are just tons of different ways for each chapter to end). Since school, for me, is over now, I have no inspiration. If it's really wanted, you can wait all summer, and I can pick it up again on September 7, 2009, but I don't think you want that.**

**So, if you are interested in adopting this story (or want to yell at me for getting your hopes up or something like that), please pm me and/or review me with at least 2 reasons why. YOU MUST LEAVE YOUR USERNAME!!! (No password, because it will be your story.)**

**You don not have to get permission to change anything about the story after you adopt it (but it would be nice, but no need).**

**I am writing a story that DOES have a plotline, so it will only end when the designated end comes. At the end of each chapter in my new story, The Newest Vamp In Town (that's the name), there will be a chapter summary for the following chapter (example, at the bottom of chapter one, there will be a summary (that gives away none of the twists) in chapter two), so you don't have to read the A/N at the bottom, but it is advised if wanted.**

**Luv Ya Lots,**

**-KassandraCullen-**


	5. Okay Peoples!

Okay, the reason I haven't updated in a while is because; (you are going to like me again for this) I was getting inspiration to continue LoveyDoveyHateyWatey and Revenge and Best of Friends! Yep! They are all going to summer camp, and I am going to combine all three stories into one, and will leave A/N to let you know what has changed! Yeah! Will you please not kill me now? I will be calling this story of the combined: Camp of Endings. Okay-dokeys? Good.

**(A/N: P.S: I met a really cute guy at summer camp and have been obsessing over him for the last week, otherwise I would have updated sooner, so, blame him! (I won't tell you his name though! He's mine!)!)**


End file.
